Broken Love
by Suki Uchiha Lamprouge
Summary: Kaiba's world has been turned upside down when both him and his sister get visions of their past life. Will they get the answers they seek or will they learn that the past hurts more then the current. Rated M for sexual content in future chapters language and other adult content.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The lights flickered as the rain was coming down hard outside. There are times that she felt like she was trapped in the tower and she wanted to go outside. She had seen the flash of lightning light up the sky as she closed her eyes. There was something that seemed almost familiar to her when the sky lit up the way it did. She slowly opened her eyes as an old memory flashed through her eyes. It wasn't much, but the lightning made her remember something that felt like a dream. The flash of a face with a long scar crossed her mind and she gasped and fell off the bed.

The door to her room slammed open and her older brother Seto Kaiba stood there wearing only a pair of boxers. His hair was wet and even water slid down his chest. He ran over to help her up as he grew worried checking her over for any injuries.

"What happened, are you alright? I was in the shower and I heard the crash. I was worried that someone had come in here. I wanted to make sure that you were alright. I mean you are my younger sister Christine so there are some who would use that against me."

"She shook her head as he helped her up. She was in a gown as she looked back up at her brother. She just had to tell him what was going on. These dreams that she seem to be happening all started when Ishizu Ishtar had given her the millennium necklace. Since then, she had been seeing strange things and seeing things that aren't there. The strangest thing she had seen was when she had thought were her brother and her friend Yugi Muto kissing. Though the way that Yugi looked, it was different then what she remembered. Yugi was darker skinned and he was adorned with golden jewelry. The big difference was his size. He had muscle on his arms and legs.

She was so distracted; she didn't hear her brother calling her name. He shook her slightly shook her and she looked up at her brother. She knew she had to tell him.

"Seto, I have been having these strange visions since I got that necklace. I know Ishizu said that it rightfully belonged to me, but why? I have so many questions and what I have been seeing just makes me have more."

Seto stood up and set her down on the bed. There was a strange look that she had never seen before. Christine was worried as the look in his eyes was a look of fear. She had never seen that look before and it scared her as well. Seto turned and looked away.

"I have been doing some digging and trying to find answers myself. Like when Yugi told me that I am part of history and I needed to know the truth. I think we need to take a trip to do some more digging. Since Yugi gave me that golden rod, I have felt something strange. I see things that aren't there and I need answers. I don't trust some things that are told to me, but this name Kisara keeps coming up in my mind."

There was a loud crash outside and the power went out. Christine had jumped hearing the noise and Seto held his sister close. He stood up and pulled away from his sister. Someone was here, he was sure of it. He really didn't like leaving his sister alone, but he didn't want to take her with him just in case they were after her. He turned back to his sister.

"You stay here and I will go check it out. I am not going to risk you getting hurt. Someone is here, I know it. I want you to hide in here until I come back. You are not to leave this room do you hear me?"

Before she could answer, he got up and headed out. She looked around in the darkness as she didn't like being alone in the dark like this. Every little noise made her jump and she didn't like being this jumpy. The room began to lighten up, but it was different. She looked around as she was in a palace. She slowly stood up and she looked down at herself. She was wearing a long tan dress and covered in gold and jewels. She was confused as she seen guards run by her.

She went to look out the door and a young male stopped her. He had something draped over his head and he wore the ring that her friend Bakura always wore. She was going to say something, but the man stopped her.

"My queen, you need to stay in here. The palace is under attack and the Pharaoh would be upset if something happened to you. We fear that your life could be in danger and I am here to protect you. I swore to keep you and the Pharaoh safe and I will do that with my life. Your brother would be upset if you were hurt too."

Before she could ask what he was talking about, he was thrown back against the wall and was out cold. She gasped as her path was blocked by the man who haunted her dreams. She gasped and stepped back into the room and the man followed.

"I must say when the Pharaoh said that he took a queen and I would only be his lover, I didn't believe him. I must say though, you are beautiful. I can see why he picked you. I am sorry to say that Atem is mine and you are not going to take him from me."


	2. chapter 2

I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only Christine.

Chapter 2

Christine was panting as she looked around. She was back in her room and it was still dark in the room. She was confused as this was the first time that it felt so real like that. She rubbed her chest as her chest was hurting and sore. She slowly stood up and waited to see when her brother would return to the room. There was something she felt that was off. She heard her phone go off and it lit up the room. She picked up her phone and seen that the message was from her friend Yugi. She slowly opened the text.

Hey there Christine, I just wanted to check on you with this storm. It is pretty bad.

She decided to text him back as she was glad that he messaged her to find out how she was.

I am fine Yugi, thank you for asking. I was wondering if there was a way that we can meet up. I have been having some visions and I don't think my brother can help me with it.

Her phone had been quiet for a few minutes and she wondered if she was talking with the spirit of the puzzle about meeting up with her. Her phone then chimed and she went to look at the answer.

Sure I can meet up with you. Where do you want to meet up? Would you rather I come to you and we go someplace? I don't know if you guys have power or if you want your brother to find out about what was going on.

There was another crash outside and she dropped her phone. She walked over to the window and she noticed something else in the sky. Sure there was a storm outside, but in the midst of the storm, she could see the sky slowly opening up. She frowned and reached out to open her window. Just as she opened her window, another flash appeared in the sky and through the strange portal; she felt some kind of pull. While she sat there watching the sky, she didn't even feel the pull into the sky.

When she looked back to where here phone was, she was high up in the sky. She gasped as she froze seeing other bodies in the sky. One was that of her brother. He was holding the rod and she no idea when he even had it. He cried out for her and through the portal flew out monsters. She knew that they were duel monster cards, but they were actually alive. She seen the blue eyes fly to her brother and caught him. There was one thing she did notice, his clothes were slowly changing.

Watching his clothes slowly change left her even more confused. She looked over and seen Yugi flying in the sky as she tried to reach for him. He hadn't seen her yet and she tried to call out to him. His amethyst gaze slowly turned to her and his eyes widened. As she stood there watching him, she noticed that he was slowly splitting in two. One was taller than the other and she gasped not knowing what was going on. She then noticed the taller grow darker.

She thought about the visions that she had been seeing and the darker man she was looking at was the one she kept seeing. Sure she had been trying to help him find out what his past was, but was she the key? Before she could think anything more, she was swallowed up by the giant hole in the sky and seen black.

A few hours later

She awoke with a start and was panting. She looked around as she was confused. Where was she as everything was different? She slowly stood up and she froze when she seen someone in the corner. The man that sat there in the corner wore just wore a long tan robe and adorned gold on his neck and arms. He had on a gold headdress with what looked like a cloak that covered his head. He smiled as he slowly stood up.

"Salma I am so glad you are back with us your highness. Your brother was worried sick and so was the Pharaoh. He had been at your side since the attack on you. Do you remember who I am? The doctor said you might have some memory loss after what happened."

She looked at the man a bit confused. Sure she remembered who she was and she was not this Salma that this man was talking about. Could it be that she was in a dream again? Or maybe this was a past memory and she was in a coma. The man had placed his hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him. He gave her a kind smile and her eyes then widened. She realized that she seen that look before. That was the same look that the Dark Magician had given her whenever Yugi had summoned him.

He bent down and kissed her cheek as she looked at him shocked. He chuckled as he pushed her hair back behind her ear.

"I promised you that I would protect you, even if I couldn't have you. In case if you did forget my name, it is Mahad. I told you that I would wait forever for you and no matter what my heart still yearns for you."

She blushed deeply as she was still confused. This man basically told her that he loved her and he would wait forever for her. Sure she knew his name now, but she really had more questions than answers. She looked up at him and looking deep into his blue eyes and she realized that her heart ached for him. She slowly leaned up to him and cupped his cheek. When her lips touched his, memories came flooding back. Her arms slipping around him and pulled him close.

When they slowly parted, they were both panting hard. His hands cupped her cheek gently and smiled. He knew that even though they couldn't be together, they could be secret lovers. She had a feeling that there was more than she was remembering. Mahad pulled away just as the young Pharaoh ran in. Mahad slowly backed away as he hugged her gently.

"Oh I am so glad that you are safe. Salma do you remember me? I am your husband."

She slowly looked up and let out a gasp. Those amethyst eyes Yugi were all she could think about. She realized that he had said that he was her husband. Even when she glanced at Mahad, she realized that she was indeed a queen and he was the king. If she loved the man who stood behind the young king, why was she not with him? She would have to let this play out so she could get answers.

Virus-free.


End file.
